1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intention estimation equipment and an intention estimation system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronic equipment, such as a smartphone or a car navigation device, allows users to perform many operations. It may be difficult for most users to memorize how to perform all the operations of such equipment. To assist users, equipment utilizing an intention estimation equipment that estimates user's intention has been proposed. This intention estimation equipment allows the user to input a word or words in a natural language with which the user comes up when he intends to perform an operation. The word or words are input in the form of voice information or character information. However, the word or words of natural language that is actually input by users have many variations so that it is practically difficult to perform intention estimation that covers all the words of the natural language. One approach to solve this problem may be to increase the accuracy of intention estimation by the intention estimation equipment by using log information of natural language that is recorded when the electronic equipment is actually utilized by the user.